


Origin Story: Wedding Edition

by tuvokholdmyhandchallenge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cute Kids, Games, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge/pseuds/tuvokholdmyhandchallenge
Summary: Seven-year-old S'chn T'gai Spock is attending his first Terran wedding. It's guaranteed to be dreadfully boring and terrible and nothing (and nobody) can change that.Enter Jimmy Kirk, 6, stage left.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 211
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	Origin Story: Wedding Edition

Spock hated weddings, and he especially hated Terran weddings. He hadn’t known either fact about himself before today, but his mother had been primping and preparing all morning, hovering over Spock as he pulled on his heavy, ornate ceremonial robes, fixing and re-fixing his hair (unnecessarily so, as he actively avoided mussing it), and repeating the same tidbits of information over and over. 

“Hank is my cousin, remember? He’s marrying Cicily.” She brushed her hair back into a simple updo and made a face at Spock in the mirror. “They met in Academy, isn’t that sweet?” Spock honestly couldn’t tell if she was trying to remind him or herself. (Or Sarek, though he was browsing his PADD, already dressed, and had stopped even offering a look in response after the second repetition.)

“They dated for two years and graduated Starfleet together, both with honors!” Amanda assisted Spock into his shuttle seat and he resisted the highly inappropriate urge to bat her hands away as she buckled him up like a child. That would be an emotional response, and he was above that. 

The trip to the garden where the wedding was to be held was long and uncomfortable. The robes were warm enough to combat the autumn chill in the air, but the shuttle seats were stiff and non-adjustable. Spock was an adult now, after completing his Kahs-wan earlier this year, he reminded himself, and stamped down the desire to squirm. _You can endure anything for 5 hours. You are in control of your emotions._ Spock was relieved none of his classmates would be present at this Terran event. 

Spock took the remaining travel time to meditate, though at one point his mother shook him gently and Spock awoke with a start to find the smallest bit of drool on his chin. All in all, mostly successful.

-

The wedding was being held at a large hall. The decorations were colorful, bright, a mix of purple and silver with fragrant flowers clustered about the room. It made Spock’s nose itch.

Sarek may have been the ambassador, but Amanda played the part just as well if not better in this scenario. She greeted people Spock had never seen before by name like old friends, which Spock supposed must be logical, because she was so much older than him. He almost wished for friends of his own, to help pass the time at least, but being surrounded by non-Vulcans was something of a relief - other than his father, even if he slipped up just a little, he was still the most Vulcan person at this event.

Once they settled into their seats for the ceremony, Spock took in the surroundings, reminding himself to keep a straight face, focus himself, and push down the grumpiness attempting to rise in him. Or any excitement that he might have been developing for the food he’d seen the waiters carrying about. There was a full salad bar, it seemed, and Spock had spotted some particularly interesting looking olives on the way. Not that he had been observing the food at an inappropriate time, it was simply logical to determine if the food was sufficient or if he would have to survive on the snack he’d eaten previously. 

He turned his attention to the occupants of the benches around him. The hall was large enough for it to appear sparse despite there being- Spock did a quick calculation- over a hundred guests present. They sat in clusters on each side of the long walkway. He was scanning the people’s faces with mild interest when he spotted a boy close to his own age. A most remarkable boy. 

Spock had never seen a boy quite so pretty. His hair was shiny and gold and messy, giving Spock the urge to smooth it down like he’d seen his father do for his mother on occasion, during moments of peace at home. It made his fingers tingle just thinking about how soft it probably was. 

The music started and Spock ignored the official proceedings in favor of studying the individual across the row. He was sitting with his mother, and he seemed to be making as much of a ruckus as he could without leaving his seat. He tapped his heels on the bench, wiggled his fingers in the air, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, and poked at his mother’s side multiple times before she gently took his hand and moved it to his lap, where hers remained as well. 

Spock was struck with the impression that this boy possibly had more energy than anyone he’d ever met before. And less self control. It was absolutely atrocious. Spock would be embarrassed to death if he were caught acting like this boy, who was probably around a year older than him. It highlighted the differences again, for Spock: he couldn’t be human, because he would never display himself in such a manner in public. 

The boy turned abruptly toward Spock, who met his gaze without expression. The boy seemed undeterred, smiling sunnily and waving at Spock, who crushed the impulse to wave back. He frowned instead, facing forward again and considering exactly what shade of blue the boy’s eyes could be considered. He sneaked a few more glances at the boy throughout the ceremony, and every time he glanced, the other would be staring back. 

After the ceremony ended, the boy stood abruptly, hugged his mother, and started bounding toward Spock. He practically skidded to a stop in front of Spock, a huge smile making his face shine. His right incisor was missing. 

“Hi! I’m Jimmy!” He reached forward and, before Spock could quite grasp what was happening, grabbed his hand, shaking vigorously. 

Spock let out a gasp and yanked his hand back, staring down at his palm in a mix of shock and embarrassment. How could he- 

He frowned at the boy, who suddenly looked a tiny bit less enthusiastic. 

“Why did you do that?” Spock asked, holding his right hand curled to his chest with his left. 

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I was just saying hi!” 

“You did not hurt me… You…” Spock considered his words carefully, “you should not do that with someone you are not bonded with.” Spock settled on. 

“Why not?” The boy peered at him curiously and Spock took a deep breath, straightened, and folded his hands behind his back like he’d seen his father do so many times. 

“The touching of hands is not an appropriate activity for public.” 

“Yeah, but why?” 

“I-” Spock paused. He honestly wasn’t sure why it was so naughty an action, since his mother and father did it all the time. “I am not sure. But it isn’t meant for children.” 

Jimmy puffed out his chest. “I’m not a child, I’m 6 and a half!” He held up three fingers on each hand and paused, considering, before half-raising an index finger as well.

Spock frowned. “I think that makes you technically a child, still.” 

Jimmy’s expression went offended in a moment. “Hey! You’re s’posed to be on my side!” 

“Against whom?” Spock was quickly getting lost in this conversation. But Jimmy’s face made his side feel all warm, so he could tolerate a little confusion. He was very pretty. 

“I don’t know, pirates maybe?” Jimmy’s head swiveled around until something caught his attention and he pointed exuberantly, flinging an arm around Spock’s neck. He had to stand on his tippy-toes to do so and the fact made Spock’s face color lightly. 

“Look! Over there! A villain we can fight!” He froze immediately and stared up at Spock from around his chin. “Am I allowed to do this?” He started to pull his arm away, a ball of action ready to disengage, and Spock found himself, illogically, grabbing Jimmy’s wrist for a moment before letting go. 

“That is acceptable. But I see no villain?” 

“He’s imaginary! He’s a giant space pirate here to ruin the party with his evil robot henchpeople and we have to fight him to protect the bride!” At Spock’s blank expression, he rolled his eyes. “Come on, haven’t you ever played a game before?” 

Spock nodded, because of course he’d played a game before. Just not this one. 

“Maybe you should teach me the rules as we go.” 

Jimmy gave a little hop of excitement and threw his arm around Spock again, guiding him toward the corner where the supposed pirate was hiding. 

“Oh, you’re going to love it! We gotta sneak into his spaceship and steal his energy crystal, and then we can…” 

Spock listened with amusement and not a little bit of affection as the blonde boy explained the premise of the game to Spock. It seemed to employ a lot of jumping, hiding, and fighting with invisible phasers and swords. 

“And once we defeat the pirate, then what?” He asked, finally, when Jimmy paused for breath long enough for an interjection to be made. 

“Well, then we’ll find a new villain, silly! We’re gonna go on a ton of adventures and be the best friends ever! We’re gonna be legends!” 

_Legends_ , Spock thought. _I can live with that._

**Author's Note:**

> no beta no proofreading i die like an idiot


End file.
